My Hidden Cat
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: Sequel to My Tribe Cat! Five moons later another love triangle blossem. But it's Bumblestripe and Dovewing! Bumblestripe sees Donewing with Tigerhert and is heart broken. He runs off, slips and loses his memory. Now he falls in love with a cat from a secret clan called HiddenClan... Read full summary tter than this one! BumblexOC BumblexDove. Edited so 1st and 2nd part is one chap.
1. ALLEGIANGES OF HIDDENCLAN And Begining

**Full Summary : **_**Bumblestripe catches Dovewing with Tigerheart. Heart broken he runs off ignoring Dovewing calling him. Unknowingly to him he crosses a border. Clumsy from pain and the rain Bumblestripe falls. he awakens in a strange place known as HiddenClan. Not remembering who he was or that he had loved Dovewing he falls for a beautiful she-cat warrior that seems just as in love with him a he is with her. A few months later still not knowing who he was or used to be, He finds a place in HiddenClan. Now when they discover that Bumblestripe will regain his memory and that he will not remember HiddenClan, He goes back to ThunderClan. Once he regains he memory he keeps getting dreams about a certain she-cat. But are they Dreams?**_

**_(Skip This Part If You Want To Just Read The Chapter. Further Below Is The Story Begining.)_**

**HiddenClan**

Leader: Orangestar-a very dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Honeysuckle- a honey colored furred she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Fowerheart- a white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Bubblepaw- A brown she-cat with dark spots and amber eyes

_WARRIORS-_

Barley- Black and white tom that used to live on a farm, Has Amber eyes

Ravenwing- A sleek black tom with amber eyes formerly from ThunderClan

Princess- A light brown tabby with a dustintive white chest

Bluepelt: A gray tom with pale blind blue eyes

Brookfoot- silver she-cat with bright green eyes

Nightpelt- Dark brown tom with unusually long claws and blue eyes

Roseheart- a white she-cat with a brown paw and ear with amber eyes

Ashtail- a smoky grey tom with green eyes

Cloudfeather- a white she-cat with blue eyes

Flamepelt- a reddish brown tomwith amber eyes

Mudclaw- a ight brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Moontail- a silver she-cat with grey stripes and blue eyes

Mossfur- Brown she cat with amber eyes

Redcloud- a ginger tom with blue eyes

Littletail- a short-legged black tom with green eyes

Shrewclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Dustcloud- a pale grey tom with green eyes

Thorntail- a black tabby tom with amber eyes

Mouseclaw- a white tom with green eyes

_APPRENTICES-_

Applepaw- A brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mentor: Honeysuckle)

Lavapaw- A very dark ginger tom with green eyes Half blind (Mentor: Bluepelt)

Bubblepaw-A brown she-cat with dark spots and amber eyes (Mentor: Flowerheart)

Lilypaw- a white she-cat with two black paws and blue eyes (Mentor: Shrewclaw)

Darkpaw- A jet black tom with green eyes (Mentor: Cloudfeather)

Whitepaw- A white tom with green eyes (Mentor: Moontail)

Amberpaw- A brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mentor: Flamepelt)

_QUEENS-_

Maplefur- A she cat with black fur and forest green eyes (Mate: Littletail)

-Blackkit (Tom), Sunkit (She-cat), and Tornkit (Tom)

Hollytail- A grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Redcloud)

Cottonkit (She-cat), Blazekit (Tom), Mountainkit (she-cat), and Poppykit (she-cat)

Greyfoot- A grey she-cat with yellow-ish eyes (Mate: Mouseclaw)

-Not Kitted Yet

Cinderfoot- A white she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Dustcloud)

-Not kitted yet

_ELDERS -_

Torntail- A light brown tom

Cloudpelt- White tom

Browntail- Brown she-cat

_MATES-_

_(I will not show mates that will become mates during the story )_

Bluepelt - Moontail

Roseheart - Ashtail

Mossfur - Orangestar

Maplefur - Littletail

Hollytail - Redcloud

Cinderfoot - Dustcloud

Princess - Nightpelt

Brookfoot - Shrewclaw

Greyfoot - Mouseclaw

Cloudfeather -Thorntail

_**P.S. : The story will set were Honeysuckle and Bluepelt are Six moons old. But the secound chapter will be were they are older. Deputy and warrior.**_

...

**Prolonge**

...

"Kits!" Shouted a white she-cat with one brown paw and ear.

She was shouting at her trouble making kits. Bluekit and Honeykit. At the age of six moons they still caused alot of trouble. The reason why she yelled was because Bluekit and Honeykit had (playfully) attacked their grandfather, Orangestar. Honeykit looked up from where she was bitting Orangestar's ear. Bluekit had already backed away from Orangestar and looked at his mother. Which was weird since he was blind.

"Honeykit! Get down!" The white queen said.

Honeykit jumped down from her grandfathers shoulder. The honey-like furred kit padded over to her brother and sat down. She had her head held high. When their mother looked at them she felt proud and happy. Proud because her kits never backed down. Happy because they were her kits. She than looked at her father.

"I'm sorry Orangestar." She meowed.

"It's alright Roseheart. They are still kits till sunhigh. They are just getting their energy out before they are made apprentices. Right?" Orangestar said.

"Yes Orangestar!" Bluekit and Honeykit meowed.

Roseheart purred at her kits. She nodded her head; letting them know they could go play with the other kits. Roseheart padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked a shrew from the pile. She laid down outside the Nursery. As Roseheart ate she thought about her kits.

Roseheart and her kits were part of HiddenClan. HiddenClan was filled with cats of every kind! HiddenClan is a mixture of ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. HiddenClan cats could climb trees like ThunderClan. Could swim/fish like RiverClan. Could run as fast as WindClan. And were as deadly as Shadowclan. HiddenClan was born to watch over the other clans. Roseheart was took out of her thoughts when Orangestar yowled. Letting the clan know that it was time for the ceromony. Roseheart rushed over to her kits and started to groom them.

"Roseheart! Stop!" Bluekit squirmed.

Roseheart purred at her son. He was just like his father, Jayfeather. Honeykit also told Roseheart to stop. Honeykit was finally able to break away from her mother. Honeykit turned and ran towards the long flat rock infront of the holly bush where Orangestar could hear Bluekit behind her. They stopped when they were right infront of Orangestar. Orangestar looked down at them with amusement glitting in his amber eyes. Everyone knew that Orangestar was a big softy for kits.

"Honeykit and Bluekit have reached their six moons. They are ready to become apprentices." Meowed Orangestar. "Nightpelt, you maybe be old enough to be an elder, but you were HiddenClan's last leader. You are as strong as any warrior. You will be Honeykit's mentor."

Honeykit glanced at Nightpelt. Everyone in HiddenClan knew that Nightpelt was Tigerstar's brother. They looked alot a like. But Nightpelt had blue eyes. Two moons ago, Nightpelt, who was Nightstar at the time, said that it was time for a new leader. Orangefur, the deputy, became leader in his place.

"Nightpelt, you are strong and wise. I hope you will pass on what you know yo Honeykit. From this day till she has earned her warrior name, Honeykit will now be known as Honeypaw." Orangestar annouced as everyone started to chant Honeypaw's name.

Honeypaw touched noses with Nightpelt. She than turned to look at Bluekit.

"Brookfoot, you will be Bluekit's mentor." Orangestar said.

Brookfoot was a beautiful siver she-cat with bright green eyes. Brookfoot was sitting beside Shrewclaw, her mate. Shrewclaw was a brown furred tom with blue eyes. He was Nightpelt's son.

"I hope you can pass down the knowledge you have learned as an apprentice of being brave and knoble." Orangestar said. "From this day till Bluekit has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Bluepaw."

Bluepaw touched noses with Brookfoot. He than padded over to Honeypaw. Honeypaw licked her brothers cheek.

"Brookfoot and I have decided to show you two one of the clans tomorrow, since you are half ThunderClan, it shall be ThunderClan we will visit tomorrow." Nightpelt said.

Exictment bubbled in Honeypaw. She could not wait!

...

**Honeypaw's P.O.V**

_The Next Day -_

...

I woke up to see my brother standing above me. I noticed that he looked tired. We never had to wake up this early before. I yawned and stood up. He shook his head but he still looked tired. I smirked. I nudged him with my paw. He slipped a little.

"Hey!" Bluepaw hissed.

"Sorry, but you were half asleep." I said with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Bluepaw mumbled.

With that we walked of the apprentice den. We padded over to the fresh-kill pile and sat down. I picked a mouse while Bluepaw picked an rabbit. We talked about how exicted it was to be an apprentice as we ate. I was exicted about learning about the other clans. He was exicted about showing everyone he wasn't as weak as he looked. After a few minutes Nightpelt and Brookfoot walked over to us.

"Today we are going to check out ThunderClan." Brookfoot meowed.

"Awsome!" I said between mouth fulls of the mouse.

"Yeah... But why?" Bluepaw asked.

"Well, you are half ThunderClan..." Nightpelt pointed out.

I nodded in understanding. It made sense. Our father and other kin was in ThunderClan. Bluepaw just rolled his eyes. That was when it hit me. Bluepaw and I will get to see our father! I can't believe Bluepaw isn't happy about this! I shook the thought out of my head.

"Awsome!" I exclaimed.

"Come on! We got a long way ahead of us." Brookfoot said smiling.

With that we headed off. I soon smelt something odd. Hmm... It defiantly wasn't HiddenClan scent. It must be ThunderClan. I than heard something move. I was than pushed into a bush. Bluepaw soon followed. I looked at Brookfoot and Nightpelt. I was about to say something when they shushed me.

"Bumblepaw, are you sure about this?" Came a She-cat's voice.

"Yeah! No one said we couldn't anyways." Came another voice.

Just than three cats came into view. One was tom and two were she-cats.

"Who are they?" Bluepaw asked.

"That is Blossempaw, Briarpaw, and Bumblepaw." Nightpelt said behind us. "ThunderClan's newest apprentices. Kits of Greystripe and Millie." He continued.

"Their mentors are Thornclaw, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker." Brookfoot added.

"Wow! You really know almost everthing about them..." I said staring at Bumblestripe.

"We have to if we want to keep them safe." Nightpelt said.

I couldn't help but watch as Bumblestripe tried to climb a tree. But failed. I giggled when he fell. His heas turned towards me and the others. I felt my pelt heat up as I looked into his eyes. His eyes were a deep blue that I could get lost in. His eyes were looking into mine. I was than pushed. I looked over to see Bluepaw. He angled his head to the side. I nodded. With that we followed our mentors. I heard something moving causing me to stop. My eyes went wide as I stared at a tom that looked alot like Bluepaw.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jayfeather, who are you and what are you doing in ThunderClan's terrioty?" He demanded.

"I... I..." I stuttered.

This was my father!

"Well?" He asked.

"Honeypaw!" I heard Nightpelt yelled.

I glanced at Jayfeather before running off towards Nightpelt. Leaving behind a very confused and angered Jayfeather behind. Bluepaw was at my side in no time. We ran till we were at the HiddenClan border. We stopped. I was out of breath. Don't judge me! I just turned six moons! I looked at Bluepaw. He looked confused.

"Who was that back there?" Bluepaw asked.

"Jayfeather. Your father." Nightpelt said.

"Oh!" Was all Bluepaw said.

With that we headed off towards camp. By the time we got back home, the sun was high in the sky. I was even more out of breath. Nightpelt and Brookfoot told us to go and rest. And that was what we did. But all I could do was think about was Bumblepaw. What was it about him that made me freeze and feel powerful? Was it his blue eyes? Yes. Was it how his daze seemed so magical? Yes. My eyes went wide. I was in deep fox-dung. I had a crush on a ThunderClan cat.

... ... ... ... ...

_**Okay. I know some of you are confused about how Jayfeather is a father to kits he doesn't know of. Well, I'm making it where Tigerstar forced Jayfeather and Roseheart to mate because he believed if Jayfeather was a father. He couldn't be medicine cat. Also the prohecy would be broken. All because Roseheart got pregnant. But he didn't suspect for Roseheart to not tell Jayfeather about Bluepaw and Honeypaw. **_

_**Also in the next chapter it will show Honeypaw grown up and known as Honeysuckle. Same with Bluepaw, a.k.a Bluepelt. I hope you like this story!**_

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review PLease!**_

... ... ... ... ...


	2. Heart Break and Memory Loss

**Bumblestripe P.O.V**

...

_After The Battle Against The Dark Forest -_

...

It's been five moons since the final battle. I am currrently on patrol with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Dovewing. I asked her why she didn't want to be with me, but she would always change the subject. It got on my nerves really bad. What is the anwser?! I stopped walking when I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see nothing. But I felt eyes on me. I then caught a glimce of amber eyes. But there were gone as fast as they appeared. Hmm... Interesting... I shook my head and turned my head towards the others.

"What?" I asked as they looked at me.

"What did you hear or see Bumblestripe?" Sandstorm asked.

I was about to tell her but something told me not too. So I went with the next best thing.

"Nothing." I said with a shrug.

Sandstorm nodded and continued on. Dovewing was another story. She was watching me. She knew I was lying. I shrugged again. She eyed me a few more seconds before turning around and following Sandstorm. I didn't care if she believed me or not at the moment. I couldn't get my mind off of those amber eyes. Who's amber eyes were they? I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I felt this way before. I frowned. What is going on?

...

**Honeysuckle's P.O.V**

...

I had just watched over Bumblestripe. He's in love with Dovewing. Now I don't have a chance! Not like I had one to began with. I was now with my patrol and on my way back home. I froze when I heard something. I looked over at my patrol. They were ready to hide. That was when I recognize the scent. It was Jayfeather's! I looked over at the rest of the patrol. I nodded signaling them that it was all okay. The patrol nodded and walked on towards HiddenClan territory. I turned to see Jayfeather shrugging his way out of the bushes. By now he knew I was his daughter. Don't ask. It's a long story.

"Hi." I said sitting down, wrapping my tail around my paws.

"Hello Honeysuckle. How is everything in HiddenClan?" Jayfeather asked.

"Good. I'm deputy now." I meowed.

The old Deputy, Maplefur, some how became crippled during giving birth.

"That's great news! How is Bluepelt?" He asked.

"He's fine. He had a new apprentice. His name is Lavapaw." I said. "Lavapaw is half blind." I continued.

Jayfeather nodded.

"How is your apprentice? Applepaw is it?" Jayfeather asked.

"She's doing fine. She'll be a warrior soon." I stated.

"Good." Jayfeather said.

_"Jayfeather! I think I found some Dock!" _Came the shout of Starpaw.

"I got to go. Bye!" Jayfeather said. "I'll be there in a minute Starpaw!" Jayfeather called racing off.

I turned and raced off. I soon reached the camp. Everyone was busy. Roseheart was with her new mate, Ashtail, getting ready to leave on hunting patrol. I arrange every partrol. Cloudfeather, Flamepelt, Lavapaw, and Bluepelt over to WindClan. Mossfur, Moontail, Applepaw and me to ThunderClan. Of course. Mudclaw, Lilypaw, Redcloud, and Dustfur to ShawdowClan. Ravenwing, Ashtail, Roseheart, and Littletail to RiverClan. The ones left behind went hunting, sharing tongues, or sun bathing. Orangestar must have told Roseheart and Ashtail to go hunting. I was about to approuch Orangestar, when Flamepelt, a reddish brown tom with amber eyes, appeared.

"Hi Honeysuckle!" He called smiling.

"Hello." I said smiling politly.

"So, I was wondering, if you wanted to go hunting with me." He said.

I thought about it. It would take my mind off of Bumblestripe being in love. Plus Flamepelt is a fun cat.

"Okay!" I said smiling.

With that we were off.

"What do you want to hunt?" Flamepelt asked.

"How about some squirrels than some fish?" I asked.

"Sound's great!" He said turning and runnin towards HiddenClan's forest.

HiddenClan's territory was made up of lands like the clans. There was a moor, but half the size of WindClan's territory. There was a river that ran through the camp. There was a pine tree forest. And a regular forest. I raced after Flamepelt. In no time I was having fun. I caught two mice and three squirrels. Flamepelt caught three mice. We took the prey back to HiddenClan's camp. We dropped the prey in the fresh-kill pile. We went over to the river and crouched down. Fish has always been in the river. I waited till the perfect time and smashed my paw into the river. I caught two fish. Flamepelt caught three.

"That was fun!" Flamepelt said.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

We packed the fish to the fresh-kill pile. By now, the sun was setting. Flamepelt's reddish brown fur blazed in the setting sun light. I yawned. I was tired. My stomach growled. I grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and sat down. I started to eat when Bluepelt and his mat, Moontail, sat down next to me. I smiled at them.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

"Hey! 'Hi' How is ThunderClan doing? Bluepelt asked while Moontail just said 'hi'.

"Good! But Dovewing is still sneaking off to see Tigerheart." I said.

"Everyone in HiddenClan knew that would happen." Moontail signed.

"Yeah. Why is this a surprise to you?" Bluepelt asked.

"I thought she liked Bumblestripe is all." I said.

"Oh..." Moontail and Bluepelt said.

I just looked down and began to eat once again. Bluepelt got walked over to Ravenwing. Moontail stayed put. She was oddly quite. Which was weird because she was never quite.

"Is something wrong, Moontail?" I asked.

"No, but are you in love with Bumblestripe?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said confused.

"How do you feel when your around him?" Moontail asked me.

"Happy, calm, and oddly at peace." I said.

"You are in love." Was all she said before getting up and walking off.

I frowned. Could I really be in love? With Bumblestripe? No... It's just too far fetch. I looked over at Orangestar and his mate Mossfur. Is this how they feel? I shook my head. I need sleep. By now the moon was risen and the stars shined brightly in the sky. I took a deep breath and got up. I padded over to the Warriors den. I laid down my bed, which was next to Littletail's. I hope I can sleep.

...

**Bumblestripe's P.O.V**

_-In ThunderClan -_

...

I frowned as I watched Dovewing slip out of the Warrior's den. What was she up too? I got up and followed her. What could be so important? As I followed her outside of the camp, I realized she was heading towards ShadowClan. Why would she go there? She soon stopped and sat down. I heard rustling. Dovewing heard it too. But she stood perfectly still. Just than Tigerheart, a ShadowClan warrior, appeared. My eyes went wide when Dovewing touched noses with. But my heart shattered when I heard them say 'I love you.'. As I started to back up slowly, my foot came into contact with a twig. It snapped. The sound seemed to echo. Dovewing's head swirled around. Her eyes widen when she saw me.

"B-Bumblestripe!" She stuttered.

I just shooked my head and ran off.

"Bumblestripe! Wait!" I heard Dovewing yell.

But this did not stop me. I did not stop running. I could still hear her behind me as she ran after now I had tears streaming down my face. _(A/N: Have no Idea if cats cry but oh well!)_ I was soon out of ThunderClan terriotry. It started to rain. I stopped running when I smelt something weird. It was a cat scent. I'm sure. It was like a boundary. That's odd... No clan's terriotry comes this far. I didn't have time to think about it. I could hear Dovewing calling my name. I shook my head and ran on. I soon could not hear Dovewing at all but I kept running. The rain made the ground slippery. It caused me to slip and fall. I hit my headon something hard. The last thing I saw w a pair of bright amber eyes.

...

**Honeysuckle's P.O.V **

_Night -_

...

I could not sleep. Everytime I was about to doze off, the image of Bumbestripe would pop into my head. Something seemed off though. Like I was meant to stay awake. I couldn't figure out what was going on so I just decided to go for a walk. Almost as soon as I did it started to rain.

"Foxdung!" I hissed under my breath.

But for some reason, I did not turn around. Something told me to keep walking. So, I did. I saw a figure running towards me. I couldn't tell who it was but they looked sad. I gasped in shock when they slipped and fell. I ran over to them. I gasped when I saw it was Bumblestripe. His eyes soon closed. I need to get him out of this wheather or something could happen to him! But I can't pull him by myself! I looked around. All I could see was a pile of logs. I smirked when a idea came to me. I ran over to the pile of logs and picked out four of the strongest was kind of hard pulling them but I finally got it over to Bumblestripe. The rain grew stronger. I hissed at my bad luck. I raised Bumblestripe onto the four logs

With that I started to push Bumblestripe onward. Every once and awhile he would start to slip and I had to push him back on the logs. The sun was starting to rise. I had toget him to Flowerheart! Finally, I got him to the camp. By now, Orangestar was arranging patrols. Which I was surpose to do today, yikes... I left Bumblestripe outside as I ran to get Flowerheart. Orangestar saw me and padded towards me before I could reach Flowerheart's den.

"Honeysuckle, where have you been?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry Orangestar. I couldn't sleep last night and, well, I just need Flowerheart." I said before running the rest of the way to Flowerheart's den.

When I reached it, I hear her talking to Bubblepaw, her apperntice. Flowerheart was teaching Bubblepaw about tansy. I cleared my throat to let Flowerheart know that I was there. She turned to me. Her different colored eyes looked at me questioning.

"I need your help Flowerheart." Is all I said before turning around and racing back to Bumblestripe.

I knew Flowerheart would follow me. I heard Flowerheart gasp when she say Bumblestripe.

"What happened?!" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I saw him running at the Old Log Place and he slipped and fell." I said.

"I got to work fast. Help me get Bumblestripe to my den." She demanded.

I nodded. Soon we had Bumblestripe in the Medicine Cat den. I stared in shock and fear. What if he doesn't make it? Flowerheart pushed me out of her den. By now, everyone was standing outside the Medicine Cats Den. They were eyeing me. I gulped. How do I explain this?

"Um..." I seriously have no idea what to say!

"What is going on?" Hollytail, a grey furred queen, asked.

"That is what I like to know." Orangestar said.

Ever since the war with the Dark Forest, which we helped defeat, Orangestar has been very strict.

"You see, I was walking and I saw Bumblesripe. He was running. He slipped and hit his head on some wood at the Old Log Place." I said.

"A ThunderClan warrior!" A Gasped was heard.

It was Barley. I frowned. Barley used to leave in a barn at the old forest. But him and Ravenwing, who was Ravenpaw at the time, joined HiddenClan when their Barn was destoryed. He was just worried. But I couldn't help but get angry.

"What else was I surpose to do!? Leave him there to die!?" I asked.

"No. But bring him here was a bad idea." Orangestar said.

"I would still be pushing him to ThunderClan camp if I decided other wise!" I hissed.

"Orangestar, Honeysuckle has a point. She even would have been spotted if she decided other wise." Mossfur said.

Everything was silent. We all were waiting for Orangestar to say something. He was looking at the ground. He looked very confused. He finally looked up. He was about to say something when Flowerheart and Bubblepaw came out into the openining.

"He will be fine." Flowerheart said.

"Good, that means he can go home when he wakes up." Orangestar said.

I nodded. Even though the though of Bumblestripe leaving left grief in my heart, I was happy to know he was going to be alright.

"Not exactly Orangestar." Bubblepaw said.

This caught my attention. Not just mine but everyones.

"What does your apprentice mean, Flowerheart." Orangestar asked nervous.

"Bumblestripe hit his head pretty hard. There is a chance he will not remember anything. Plus there is no telling when he will wake up." Flowerheart said.

Everyone stared in shock. Does this mean Bumblestripe will have to stay with us? I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach at the thought of it.

"Is he going to stay with us?" Sunkit asked, voicing my thoughts.

"He'll have no choice but to stay with us." Flowerheart said.

"What?" Orangestar asked shocked.

"I need to make sure he will be fine and that he remembers everything." Flowerheart said.

"What if he doesn't remember anything?" I asked.

"We will have to tell him of his past. I mean, we know everything about him." Bubblepaw said. "Right?" She asked looking at her mentor.

"Right." Flowerheart said. "Orangestar, I know the cat for the job." She said looking straight at Orangestar.

"Who?" He asked nervous.

"Honeysuckle." Bubblepaw and Flowerheart said at the same time.

No one seemed to be surprised but this but me. Why me? Yeah, I have a crush on him. And yes I know more about him than anyone. But really? Me?

"Why me?" I asked.

This shocked everyone. They all seemed too stare at me with a look that said _'Are your serious?!'_

"What do you mean _'Why me?'_? You know ThunderClan better than ThunderClan itself!" Cloudfeather said.

"Yeah! You know everything about ThunderClan but mostly Bumblestripe!" Applepaw said.

I knew even if they didn't choice me that, I would have offered to help Bumblestripe. I looked at Flowerheart and nodded. This is going to be very interesting.

...

_Me: Hi! So. Im sorry I havent updated in forever but I wrote a lot of this story on papaer and it takes me forever to type it into the computer! I messed up on the last two chapters on the peice of paper and im having to rewrite the chapters. I was wondering if you liked the Idea of Bumblestripe and Honeysuckle? I never really like Dovewing and Bumblestripe. She just played with his heart and never would truly love him. So I decided it was time for him to find love. So tell me what your think! _

**P.S. I changed my name from true-Loves-First Kiss- 101 to Dangerous Kitty**

_**Read And Review Please!**_


End file.
